


Board Games

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing Games, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: Dorothea invites her fellow female housemates over for a typical girl's night - board games, hair braiding, gossip, the works. They also kiss each other, and things get really heated between Dorothea and Bernadetta.





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning - I haven't actually played Three Houses. Yet. Although I tried to do my research, if there are any major glaring errors in this (the way a character is depicted, the context of the environment, etc.) please let me know and I'll edit it.  
Otherwise, please give me comments and feedback about my work.

“You guys wanna make out?”

Dorothea's proposition shot through the room like a bullet, piercing the three girls who sat before her and silencing the room. While Petra - who was seated right next to her - was quite pleased at the suggestion, the two remaining across the room shared equal measures of embarrassment and intrigue in the violent red across their faces.

“_I_ was under the impression you invited us over to play board games,” Edelgard chimed. “And braid hair, talk about boys, et cetera.”

“And we _did _those things -” Dorothea rebutted, “- you kicked our asses, my hair looks great and you all know I have a little crush on Ferdie. But now I'm bored, and doesn't it sound kinda fun?”

“Certainly _not_,” the princess continued. “What in the world makes you come to that conclusion?”

A smile trickled over Dorothea's face. “You haven't kissed anyone before, have you, Edelgard?”

Another shade of red threw itself across the royal's face. “Absolutely I have! Who do you think I am?”

Dorothea laughed out loud as Petra and Bernadetta exchanged timid glances at the exchange before them. “Name one,” she continued.

“Erm. . .” Edelgard began quietly. “End. . . eth. . . ri. Yes, that was his name, Endethri. . .” she stumbled out.

Dorothea was grinning like a madwoman now. “And where was this 'Endethri' from?”

“He was an emissary from a small nation state – I don't even remember the name. You wouldn't recognize it anyways.” Edelgard sat back on the bed, rather proud of herself.

Dorothea threw up her hands, defeated. “Oh-kay, I'll let you keep the sanctity of your union with your little _Endethri_,” turning to Petra, Dorothea eyed her up. “In the meantime, you wanna take me up on my offer?”

Petra smiled, almost giddy. “I have never kissed another girl before! I think this will be a very interesting.”

“That's one way to put it,” Dorothea responded in a very suddenly sultry tone as she moved towards her friend. A barely audible “come here” emerged from her lips as she made contact with Petra, the two of them leaning into one another. Dorothea's hand held the foreigner's head in place as they were both overwhelmed with a sudden relaxation. Edelgard stared off in another direction, embarrassed and stubborn, as Bernadetta's mouth hung open in awe.

During their kiss, the tip of Petra's tongue pressed gently into the opening of Dorothea's lips, as it was a vampire asking for permission to enter her home. Her counterpart accepted the request with open arms – or, lips - meeting their tongues together in a warm, wet embrace as Petra feasted upon her prey, now dominating the kiss. Rather unintentionally, Dorothea let out a subtle, quiet moan. Edelgard's eyes darted back towards the couple, now sharing Bernadetta's show.

Breaking away, Dorothea gasped for air, flush. Petra quietly slumped back into her comfortable seating position. “Goodness, Petra!” she cried. “You could kill a man with that.”

“We do things differently in Brigid, I think. Was that too overwhelming?” Petra posed smugly.

“Absolutely _not_.” Dorothea insisted. “Nobody's ever kissed me like _that_.”

“Of course they haven't,” Edelgard piped. “Nobody's ever _kissed_ you.”

Dorothea let out another laugh at Edelgard's attempt to best her. “You should really work on your comebacks. So, in that case,” she continued, leaning towards the royal, “you wanna be my second?”

Edelgard froze, taken aback. “What about you, Bernie?” she posed, ignoring the question. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Everyone turned to Bernadetta, who had been sitting quietly out of the fray. She became suddenly overwhelmed by all the eyes on her. “N-Not really. . .” she stammered out.

“Well, you've got something in common with Edie now!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Why don't you two go at it? Then nobody can judge either of you for being bad kissers.”

The two of them stared at each other. That _was_ a sound idea, and Edelgard was beginning to desire the kind of fun her other two friends were having. Bernadetta, on the other hand, was feeling quite differently about the idea – her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. She didn't have feelings for Edelgard – in fact, she thought of her like a big sister – but she was a very pretty girl. The thought of that kind of intimacy with her friend, in front of her _other_ friends, was a little scary to say the least. What if she enjoyed it too much, and they all thought she was weird? What if she developed feelings from this? It was all so much to think about.

“Well?” Edelgard asked. “Shall we?”

Bernadetta's social anxiety got the best of her; without really being sure, a quiet and mumbling “yeah” parted from her mouth as the two of them moved closer to each other. Edelgard reached her first, and the two of them touched lips. Their mouths gently grinded against each other as neither of them took any significant control. It was very clear, both to them and their audience, that neither of them had kissed anyone before.

Parting as quickly as they started, they both assumed the positions they had been seated in prior to their embrace. Edelgard held her composure as Bernadetta struggled to keep her chest from bursting with every breath. She almost couldn't handle it – her first kiss was with a girl.

“_Well_?” Dorothea exclaimed, breaking the brief silence. “Was it as good as it _looked_?” she cracked, a smirk slapped plainly on her face.

“It was pleasant,” replied Edelgard, maintaining a very formal aura. “I'd. . . like to say I _enjoyed_ it.”

“Yeah,” Bernadetta mumbled in earnest, backing her up.

“The two of you do not kiss much, do you?” Petra asked, coy. This only made their faces even more flush.

“Do you mind if I give it a shot, Bernadetta?” Dorothea questioned plainly, staring deep into her friend's eyes. Bernadetta was stricken by a sudden rush of embarrassed desire – while Edelgard was attractive, Dorothea was in an entirely new league – one that Bernadetta often wished she was in.

“Yes,” she shot out in response, rather quickly, already leaning towards Dorothea.

Bernadetta had no time to compose herself - or even think - before the two of them met in the middle, and Dorothea immediately took control of the timid girl. Grasping her head and body, the dark-haired girl's lips ribbed across her friend's and the two of them were filled with a secret, lustful indulgence. Lost in a sea of warmth she had never felt before, Bernadetta shivered as her friend's chest pressed into her. In a sudden bout of dominance, Dorothea moved her tongue into the equation.

And while she very much wanted to accept Dorothea into her, it was this new move that reminded her that she was being watched by two of her friends. Losing her any semblance of composure she had left, Bernadetta shoved her friend away and sprinted off, retreating to the bathroom to recover. Seated against the door, she tried to calm herself down as her quiet hyperventilations reverberated against the floor tiles. She regretted running away, as she often does – she really wanted to be kissing Dorothea again. She had never felt anything like that before, as much as she had fantasized about it. Touching her lips gently, as if to cherish the care her friend had given them, she mimicked the way her lips pressed against hers. Although she enjoyed their company, Bernadetta very much wished that Petra and Edelgard had not come to spend time with them today.

Her wandering mind was interrupted suddenly by a knock at the door behind her. “Bernadetta? I'm really sorry, I know I went too far. Could you come on out? Edelgard made up a new spin on that game we were playing before, so we're gonna give that another go”

Bernadetta cracked the door open, looking at a remorseful Dorothea through the thin strip of light that entered. Edelgard and Petra stood on the other side of the room, not paying much attention as they set up their game. The girl before her was still very attractive looking. “I liked the kiss,” she stated rather plainly, her eyes darting to the side.

“Bern, you don't have to say-”

“I liked it,” she emphasized with unusual boldness. “A lot.” She stared back into Dorothea's eyes. “It was just more than I was expecting at the time, so I got a little. . .”

“I understand,” Dorothea replied, letting her friend trail off. “Come on out, will you? We can't play this with three people.”

Bernadetta cracked a little smile and emerged from her comfort zone, ready to get back into the night.

As quickly as the night began, it ended. Edelgard had once more destroyed the three of them in her modified game, leading to more than one jealous bout of remarks between her and Dorothea. Petra even chimed in a few times, often with baffling idioms that were clearly not of Fódlan origin. Retiring to their own areas for sleep, the four of them turned in for the night.

But Bernadetta wasn't sleeping – under the sheets in her spot, she was shamelessly indulging in herself. Her eyes clamped shut as she tried to visualize Dorothea once more. Her thoughts danced from her lips to her breast as she fantasized about her friend. She shuffled around with a sound that felt as though it was broadcasting itself around the room, thanks to the overwhelming silence. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle her moans as the warmth in her loins grew with every rub. Her mouth opened to release hot breaths as her head planted into her pillow, lost in pleasure.

“Bernadetta?”

She immediately froze. Although you couldn't see it in the darkness of the room, her face grew a bright red as all her blood moved out of the lower end of her body.

Dorothea leaned over her. “Bernadetta, are you awake? I can't see you in the dark. You're making some odd noises, are you okay?”

Bernadetta nodded, despite the fact that there was no way she could see this. “Y-Yeah, I'm okay,” she muttered out.

“I just wanted to make sure, because I know I kinda overwhelmed you earlier. . .”

Dorothea began a very heartfelt and caring spiel, but Bernadetta wasn't listening to it. Her eyes – and thus, all of her attention – was fixated on her friend's large bust, which hung in front of her face, cradled within her tight blouse.

“_She can't see me_,” she thought as Dorothea's hushed voice blended into the air around them. With little forethought, her fingers began to pick up their motion once more, this time using the sight before her to help them along. She grew hot once more, indulging in her lewd feelings as she felt herself grow towards a wonderful climax.

“B-Bernadetta?” Dorothea quietly exclaimed. Bernadetta froze with embarrassment once more, looking up at the girl who hung over her. She was now staring back at her – her eyes had fully adjusted, and saw everything she was doing under those covers. Bernadetta didn't know exactly how long she had masturbated to her friend's chest while she spoke, or how long it had been since she stopped talking. She felt like she was going to die – but there was nowhere to run this time. She had ruined one of her relationships – and likely all her others, too, once word got out about this.

But Dorothea didn't leave to wake the others up, or chastise her in some way. She stared back at Bernadetta, almost confused. “M. . . Me?” she whispered. For some reason, Bernadetta once again felt the best response to this was to nod – but Dorothea saw that this time.

Leaning up, she looked around at her sleeping friends, verifying that they were, in fact, asleep. Turning back towards the forlorn girl, she did the unthinkable; through the moonlit room, Bernadetta watched as Dorothea's hands pulled down at her blouse and released her breasts into the open.

Bernadetta was stunned at the sight – they were perfection. Two soft, puffy nipples jutted from the large masses that now hung down her upper torso as they swung and jiggled gently from their rough release. They were everything Bernadetta had imagined, and much more – she knew she had to be dreaming. Dorothea's eyes turned away, embarrassed.

“I can be a little rough with you sometimes, Bernie, but I really do like you,” she whispered. “You can take this as an apology, I guess. It's the least I can do.”

Bernadetta wasted no time getting herself back into it. Rubbing with her greatest intensity yet, her fingers danced across her nethers as she immersed her eyes in the form before her. Dorothea stared back at her, getting a little excited herself at her exposure. This moment of intimate silence came to a close as Bernadetta's body seized, reducing herself into a whimpering ball as a happy climax reverberated through her body. She hugged her legs as she stared back at her exposed friend, breathing heavily into her pillow.

Tucking her chest away, Dorothea began to collect herself as she began to move back to her spot. “I'll see you in the morning, okay, Bernie?” Moving over her friend once more, she planted a small kiss on her head. It just felt like the right thing to do. “Sleep well,” she finished.

The two of them shut their eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. Bernadetta, as tired as she now was, wanted nothing more than to stay awake; she knew that no dream she could ever have could come close to what she had experienced tonight.

But at least she was going to bed happy.


End file.
